dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Diana
Princess Diana of Themyscira is the Amazons' Princess, and the daughter of Zeus and Queen Hippolyta. Now residing in "Man's World", she goes by the name Diana Prince while hiding within society as a normal person, and is known throughout the media as the superheroine Wonder Woman. Biography Early Life Diana was born several centuries ago, on the Island of Themyscira, as the demigoddess daughter of Greek Olympian God Zeus and the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. World War I To be added Man's World At some point, the Amazons' technology managed to detect the distress beacon that Kal-El had accidentally activated when entering an ancient Kryptonian Scout Ship, which prompted Diana to investigate in Man's World. Appearance Diana is a tall Amazonian woman standing at 6 foot with tanned skin, long naturally flowing dark brown hair, brown eyes, and an athletic physique, blessed with a stunningly beautiful appearance. Dressed in her warrior garbs, Diana wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle-shaped breastplate (the symbol of her father Zeus), and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below this is a very dark-blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara. Whilst in combat mode, Diana wears a brown leather strap across her chest and around her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on (with her sword being strapped to her back and her lasso to her hip), and finally on her wrists are her silvery bulletproof bracelets. Whilst blending into Man's World as "Diana Prince" though, she dresses very smart and sophisticated, always looking elegant in formal dresses and stunning day wear, along with expensive jewelry and cars. Personality Abilities See Also: Amazons *'Super Strength' - Diana has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as Superman's. She can lift immense weights, bend steel, crush stone, and simultaneously overpower many grown men effortlessly as a result. *'Super Speed' - While not quite as fast as Superman or Flash, Diana can both run and fly at considerable superhuman speeds, and uses her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. *'Super Stamina' - Diana's advanced Amazon musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability' - Diana's Amazon skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting her a strong degree of invulnerability to blunt force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike Superman, she is invulnerable to any type of magic. However, Diana can be wounded by bullets, as well as pointed and very sharp objects, to which she is vulnerable. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her signature bulletproof bracelets. *'Healing Factor' - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Diana. However, due to her Amazon physiology, she is able to heal at a rate much faster than that of a normal human. *'Super Senses' - Due to her Amazon physiology, all of Diana's senses are very enhanced, far beyond those of a regular human. *'Flight' - Much like Superman, Diana can levitate and fly, reaching superhuman speeds in seconds. This ability allows her to maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as stop her kinetic energy completely and hover in one place. This ability of flight hasn't yet been is not explained as Kryptonian flight has, though it may suggest control of surrounding physical forces (such as gravity) or a limited self-control over her body's density. It is also unknown if other Amazons have this ability. *'Longevity' - Due to her being the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Diana is capable of living for centuries without visibly aging, with Diana having been present during World War I. *'Master Combatant' - Diana is also an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (at least on par with Batman), a master of uniquely Amazon martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazon weapons, though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso and sword (one of the few weapons that can actually injure an otherwise invulnerable Kryptonian), with centuries of combat experience. This makes her one of the most powerful individuals in the DCCU, capable of challenging even the likes of Superman and Doomsday. *'Empathy' *'Animal Communication' Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability' - Although Princess Diana has nigh-invulnerability, this is only to blunt objects or blunt force trauma, such as a powerful blow from a super-strong opponent. Sharp objects, such as knives and bullets can pierce her skin like they would any other human's, which is why her bulletproof bracelets are such a crucial part of Diana's weaponry. Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission' - two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Diana wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Lasso of Truth' - a specialized incredibly durable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. *'Wonder Woman's Armor' - Amazonian armor passed down to Diana by her mother Hippolyta, in order to protect her during battle. *'Wonder Woman's Shield' - a magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructable, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'Wonder Woman's Sword' - a magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman. Appearances *''Wonder Woman'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) *''The Justice League Part One'' *''The Justice League Part Two'' Trivia *''Dawn of Justice'' marks the live-action big screen debut of Wonder Woman. *The film version is based on the New 52 version of the character. *Actress Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. *In the New Earth version of Wonder Woman, Diana was created on the beaches of Themyscira out of clay by her mother Hippolyta and was given life by the gods. See Also *Themyscira *Steven Trevor External Links * * Category:Wonder Woman Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Females Category:Amazonian Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters with super speed Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Justice League members